The present invention relates to a copying tack paper for a thermal printer serving as a data output device.
Heretofore, a thermal printer serving as a data output device of a computer has a thermal head for printing by use of its heat.
There has been used various papers in a thermal printer, for example, a so-called 2P paper as shown in FIG. 5, a tack paper including an adhesive layer on its rear surface as shown in FIG. 6, and so on.
The 2P paper is composed of two thermo-sensitive papers a and b laid one upon another. When the thermal head c is activated for printing, the two thermo-sensitive papers a and b are color developed at the same time and then, separated from each other. In a tack paper type, a plurality of tack papers e are adhered to a ground paper d with certain intervals between the papers, and, after printed by use of a thermal head c, are separated from the ground paper and adhered to desired areas for use.
As to the above-mentioned 2P paper, there are two kinds of papers, namely a paper comprising two thermo-sensitive papers a and b laid one upon another as shown in FIG. 7, and a paper of thermo-sensitive paper plus transfer paper type comprising a thermo-sensitive paper f and a transfer paper g laid one upon another with a transfer ink h composed of carbon interposed therebetween.
In the above-mentioned 2P paper as shown in FIG. 7, when the thermal head c is activated for applying heat, both of the two thermo-sensitive papers laid one upon another react to the heat, whereby the thermo-sensitive papers a and b are color developed.
In the paper of the above-mentioned 2P paper as shown in FIG. 8, when the upper thermo-sensitive paper f is applied with heat by the thermal head c, the upper thermo-sensitive paper is color developed due to the heat, and at the same time, the transfer ink on the rear surface of the thermo-sensitive paper f is melted and transferred to the copying paper g.
In the above-mentioned tack paper, as shown in FIG. 9, a tack paper e composed of a thermo-sensitive paper is adhered to a ground paper d with an adhesive agent layer i and a release agent layer j interposed therebetween, and, after printed by use of the thermal head c, is separated from the ground paper d, and then, may be adhered to another area.
Each of the above-mentioned conventional 2P paper and tack paper is structured for an exclusive use, thereby making it impossible to use a 2P paper as a tack paper, or, vice versa, a tack paper as an usual copying paper.
In other words, there are disadvantages that, when a tack paper is used as a copying paper, it is required to prepare desired number of tack papers, thereby causing a poor productivity, and when a 2P paper is used as a tack paper, it is required to use an adhesive agent for adhesion of the paper after printed.